The Limo
'The Limo '''is the 13th episode of the fourth season of ''We Bare Bears and the 110th episode overall. Synopsis To help distract Panda from his girl problems, Grizz and Ice Bear treat him to a ride in a limo. Plot Grizz and Ice Bear find Panda very depressed when it is revealed on social media that Lucy finally started a relationship with a friendly guy named Kale. According to Panda, he's perfection. He has tattoos, is well-traveled, not allergic to cats, and is a cool nerd. Though the brothers try to cheer him up, Panda mopes and is also very jealous; secretly praying Lucy would dump her boyfriend. The bears try offering him ice cream but he rejects them, wanting solitude. He resorts to going to the couch and snacking away. Still wanting to cheer him up, they look through their coupons and get a limo ride. No real destination planned, they just want to help him feel better. The ride starts out well until they're stuck on the bridge in the middle of a traffic jam. Panda begins to get depressed again. While looking for answers, they notice delivery employees also stuck in the traffic, as well as a magician. Soon others join them and a party starts in the limo. As Panda begins to feel better, the magician reveals that she has a friend that is a food vendor and is bringing some papayas. It's a surprise to be Lucy; along with her boyfriend Kale. Though Kale is very friendly and kind to him, Panda coldly rejects a papaya from him and runs rather than face them both. When he attempts to go into another lane, he is nearly run over. He awakes to find himself in T-Pain's presence. He reveals they stopped in front of him, but Panda had fainted. As they talk, Panda reveals why he had run away. T-Pain asks if Kale is good to Lucy and makes her happy. When Panda admits, he tells Panda he should accept it and be happy that she's happy. He then also offers Panda a few tickets out of kindness. As he looks he sees Grizz looking for Panda. Back in the limo, Lucy, unaware of Panda's jealousy, is also hurt thinking she offended him. He eventually comes to the limo and apologizes to Lucy. He also apologizes to his brothers for being a dingle. In the end, Panda offers the Bears, Lucy and Kale all tickets to T-Pain's concert. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Lucy * Kale (debut) * T-Pain (debut) Trivia * The title card for this episode is the same as the one in Bear Lift, but with a limo added into it. * Rapper T-Pain guest stars as himself. * An older version of Luna Loud from the Nickelodeon tv show The Loud House appears waiting in line to party in the limo. * Crowbar Jones is shown to be in this episode. * Grizz asks Panda if the reason he is sad is because he got another C in Art Class, referencing the episode, "Panda's Art," where Panda receives a C- for his mediocre anime paintings. * Ice Bear mentions the reason he was able to afford the limo was because it was prom season. This implies that the episode takes place in May or June. * One of the background characters who gets in the limo has hair that resembles Rick Sanchez from Rick and Morty. * Kale is described as a "cool nerd" when he is shown cosplaying as a Super Saiyan Goku from Dragon Ball Z. * When Grizzly is asking the pizza guy, he is also mentioned "G-Dragon" from the famous K-pop singer/rapper from Big Bang. Errors TBA International Premieres * November 14, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos We Bare Bears T-Pain’s Tour Bus Cartoon Network Category:Season 4 Category:Article Stubs Category:Lucy Episodes Category:T